Smartphones and tablets are becoming increasingly popular with individuals in today's on-the-go society. Many of these individuals utilize their smartphones and tablets to employ various applications to obtain travel directions to a destination point. Thus, it is desirable to have a convenient location in an automobile to hold or stow smartphones and tablets where they may be easily accessed.
This document relates to a new and improved apparatus for holding an electronic device such as a smartphone or tablet at a convenient location within a motor vehicle. Advantageously, the apparatus is efficient in package space and meant to be integrated with the interior area of the motor vehicle for easy access and usability. Thus, the apparatus is designed to be attached to any class “A” surface panel via various fastening designs, such as clips, screws or sonic/vibration welding.